


Repentance

by stylesinstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Child Murder, Criminal Harry, Death, Depression, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm New Forgive Me, Lawyer Louis, Lawyers, Male Homosexuality, Mild Gore, Prison, Self-Harm, Tragedy, You Might Get Bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesinstylinson/pseuds/stylesinstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a bad man.<br/>He has done unthinkable things to two 10 year old boys and is rightfully in the hands of the law. The evidence is obvious, the witnesses are unrelenting, and the fact he is an evil person is indisputable. As far as we know.<br/>Louis Tomlinson is a good man.<br/>He has defended innocent people from terrible allegations ever since he was a teen, and recently went on his first break in years. When he comes back he is thankful to his colleagues in the field for referring him to Harry Styles' single mother, because why not come back to a challenge? He even gets to go back to the prison where some of his good old mates work! Seems like a good deal, and Louis isn't too phased by the content, he's seen a little gore before. There's really not much at stake for him.<br/>I mean it IS all just a game with the law for Louis after all.<br/>It can just stay that way. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repentance

Nothing exciting ever happened within the decaying walls of Rosland Prison.  
Just like any afternoon, Liam Payne relaxed against the wall in his stiff, wrinkled guard's uniform as he watched the scattering of inmates on a recess of sorts congregating in the jail yard. Niall Horan sat at the old worn oak table in the break room devouring leftover pasta from him and Liam's dinner the night before. He sat with his legs crossed on the chair like a child, his uniform crisp and ironed solely because Liam had woken early to iron Niall's, and completely had forgoten about his own.  
"Never thanked ya' fr'ironing my uniform," Niall muffled between bites grinning ," you're like a housewife."  
Liam shrugged and turned to look at Niall.  
" No problem mate, don't mention it. hey Ni," Liam turned to face the little blonde," You heard about the couple inmates being transferred here tomorrow? "

Niall squirmed in his seat a little with a grimace,"Yeah think I did. The evil bastard that killed those 2 boys, and then the coward who robbed the Thompson's up in Ridge and ran?"

"Well we aren't really sure on the murders yet, saw a pic of that guy coming here, pretty boy, doesn't look like someone capable of that. Never know huh. Louis got the Case though, insane bastard loves a challenge," Liam chuckled and came and sat next to Niall in one of the aged wooden chairs.

Niall's eyes widened in excitement as he chewed.  
"Louis' comin to town!? It's been over a fuckin year!" He cheered as he tried to swallow," Sick! Finally we can go down to that bar on Wakefield, the one just finished construction, and we can take Mark, Ed, and Paul, I betcha they love Louis too! Remember the hell we rose last time, this town's been in hibernation since then. I mean it wasn't much but it sure was fun after not a single party since Academy. Remember how many shots Louis took after he won that case? The night before he left? boy that was great. He's so funny when he's hammered. Wonder if he's still single, maybe he asked out his intern thing lady. She's a cute one, a little shy and reserved for him, but I mean... "  
Liam just listened to his best friends babbling before checking his watch. He knew how Niall trailed off, I mean they'd known each other for at least 7 years. They met in highschool, where Liam, the quiet sophomore with maybe 2 friends, and Niall, the freshman who continuously won Most outgoing in the yearbook, met and against the odds, became a team. By the end of highschool they were synced, they had decided to go straight to academy; the same one! It didn't take much thought, they had the same type of job in mind. Why not just keep together and have each others backs? After living awhile as poor dorm buddies during Academy, they had decided to just keep living together until one had a reason to move out. They rented a little house nearby, got a job together, and here they were now. Actual prison guards. In the quietest jail ever.

Despite having over 100 inmates in this smaller penitentiary, things stayed pretty much inactive day in, and day out. The warden, Simon, said in his 18 years of transferring to 12 different jails, he had never come across a jail like Rosland, where there were at high, 5 fights a month. Simon stated he had finally found where he hoped to stay and supervie. It was like a wardens dream. Niall and Liam couldn't argue the fact their job was easy.

 

~

  
Two states over in Arizona, Louis Tomlinson was anticipating the difficulty of his first case back after a short couple month hiatus.  
"I wonder if he did it," Louis mumbled not even bothering to fold or organize the items he was tossing into his suitcase carelessly. He had read through the case file he'd been given at least 9 times. Everything said the boy was guilty, from the onslaught of evidence presented, to the 2 seemingly viable witnesses he had read the statements of. This 21 year old was a monster if the claims were true. He had kidnapped and restrained two 10 year old boys, raped them, cut off both boys hands ante mortem (possibly for struggling), and finally shot them in the forehead. They had found the dead boys' blood on the shoes of the accused, and markings from the sole of that exact shoe at the crime. They had samples that may have been ejaculation on the wood but the test results were very inconclusive. Even after reading, deciphering, and endlessly second guessing his knowledge, Louis couldn't shake the feeling there was more, even though his knowledge of course was extremely limited.

He didn't hesitate or doubt himself when asked if he wanted the job. He decided now wasn't the time to start, now was the time to study it, stretch his brain. He had been referred by his colleague and long time friend in the field and was thankful to be put in an exciting case right back from his short break. He had fleeting dreams of those ready green eyes in the mugshot, the terrified childish lip bite in the second picture he had received. The 21 year old guy's mother had already called in tears, begging Louis to take the case, even though her funds were sufficiently short. She had heard through the grapevine that Louis always gave the underdog a chance, and Louis couldn't deny that. He took the case for half the original cost, for this struggling single mother trying to get her two children through college, and probably soon, one. Louis' own mother nearly had a had attack and called him a whack for taking on a case as hopeless as this.  
" It's just a game mom. A really sick nasty game. If I learn he's guilty for sure, I'll just simply not try as hard. But mom, it's really hard to explain. I have a feeling he isn't guilty. His eyes are so enticing, I want to know both sides of the story. If that hunch I got turns out to be true, I'll give it my all, maybe get the kid out of jail!" Louis had explained. This was a lie and even he knew it. Harry Styles had the world against him, countless reports, nationwide publicity; he was most likely the next boy on death row. If Louis could manage to do his job well, he could get a life sentence instead of death row, possibly. Louis had managed great things for former clientele that he found personally to be innocent. He had gotten a handful completely out of their issues at hand, had people dropping charges all around, murder and simple cases all but resolved. Very successful for 26, he'd handled over 15 major cases in 3 years. This was his first break in his quick moving career and he already was in charge of his own little 2 person run firm. The other half of his firm was his mousey little office assistant who worked amazingly with him. He considered her a near friend, Eleanor Calder, and even paid her extra just because he could. Plenty of mornings he had brought her a latte from Starbucks, they were very compatible. They were also very well off due to the success Louis'd had so far, with his untarnished reputation. Louis shrugged it off and cut his losses, why not give this guy a shot now? He had enough money in a fund from his dying grandpa to last him half a lifetime, and was just accumulating more and more. The only way he had to go was up.

 

~

 

Niall leaned on the damp brick wall that watched the front doors of the prison.  
" What a sick bastard," he whispered under his breath, Remembering the crime scene photos of the 2 boys found in the shed. Blood had been everywhere, it was enough to make a grown man faint. He'd never seen the boys dead, but seeing their lively faces through pictures of them days before the murder was haunting him. He couldn't imagine the torture, the pain they were in. His heart ached for them, and most cases barely made him blink.  
" He can't hear ya Nialler, he's still a few miles off," Liam strolled to stand by Niall's side.  
"Done with your round?" Mark Jarvis, one of his older fellow officers, a shorter but well built man called from the front office to Liam.  
"Yeah Jarvis, almost wished I worked in Alcatraz, nothing new at all," Liam walked into the office with Niall skipping happily behind, shaking the grisly images from his imagination.  
"Careful what you wish for Payne, this place could be a circus in a few hours. This new Styles kid really struck a cord with parents and I'll be damned. I don't blame them. I know Paul's already pissed as hell he even has to lay eyes on him. "  
"But he hasn't been proven guilty yet," Liam reasoned with himself more than anyone.  
"May as well be," Niall said quietly with a nearly sealed mouth before quickly turning and smiling at Liam to lighten the mood, "At least Tomlinson's back for a few months. "  
Mark grinned," So Louis took this job? It's going to be a handful I hope he knows that. "  
Niall shrugged.  
"He can handle it, I wouldn't worry. Hey Mark, want to go with us to that bar on Wakefield? The new one? Maybe snatch yourself a few hoochies?" He teased swaying his hips.  
"Oh shut up," Mark laughed.  
Liam grinned before turning from the dancing Niall back to Mark.  
"We should probably go out and wait for them. Kinda feel for that Zayn kid. Seems like he had the best intentions with his mom being so sick. Don't remember what she had, but being the only man in the house for his mom and 3 little sisters seems like a rough time. Too bad he tried to steal from the wrong family."  
Niall scoffed as they walked out the door," He had it coming Liam, you know that. Can't go breaking and entering whenever you fucking please."  
"You've got that right Niall. See you boys in an hour or so, I'll send Paul out to wait with you after he's done talking to the warden," Mark called after them.  
"Alright," and with that Liam creaked the tawny door shut behind him.  
"I sure hope the damn circus comes," Niall pouted jutting his bottom lip like a 5 year old," I'm bored with these docile convicts."  
"I feel you Ni, I do. Hope Styles is a bloody nightmare," Liam let out a deep puff of air as they opened the front doors of the prison to the searing bone dry Texas heat.  
"Don't think I'd feel bad using the billy club," Niall proudly patted his belt and the unscathed club dangling there. Their lighthearted prison humor was nothing but play, the thought of hitting any of the inmates was not a nice thought to them, especially the few young inmates Niall had taken to chatting with.  
Liam just continued his calm content grin as they sat down on the concrete steps leading down to an empty parking lot, and an even emptier road. 4 miles away a vulture picked at and was ingesting a rotting piece of roadkill, seared and unrecognizable to its live self, as the reporters slowly began trickling forth.

**Author's Note:**

> (this will probably be the longest author note ever ew. And I won't always have an authors note if I can figure out how this works. Please don't steal my story or post it anywhere else, it is mine, and if you see someone do that in any way shape or form please contact me immediately) This chapter is really fucking short and boring, ONLY because I kinda wanted to post a teaser for anyone interested and to start a little background on some characters. :) This story is rated R for reasons later on, such as sexual content, triggers of many sorts(self harm, possible eating disorder, depression, etc.), and most importantly, a couple deaths. I won't reveal who or what happens but it needs to be shared that people will die. DUH. And this may be a boring story to some but I have the whole overview written down, and I pretty much know how the story goes, and how it's going to end. So if you wanna read :D yay. If you don't, it's alright. ❤️ The next update could be a long while off, this is just to kinda test the waters. If you have any questions further on or anything feel free to comment or message me idk :) The lawyer parts I write may have errors, I'm obviously not a lawyer, and don't know every thing that happens in a trial. I'll try to be as accurate as possible, I'm very passionate about the law and lawyer is a possible profession I'm interested in. and if you read this far.... PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT ON HOW THIS STORY SOUNDS SO FAR IT'S MY FIRST ONE. :\I don't really know how Ao3 works too well ://// AND I AM A DISCLAIMER TO ONE DIRECTION HAHAHA IM JUST USING PEOPLE AS CHARACTERS AND THIS IN NO WAY EVER SHOULD REFLECT HOW THE BOYS ACTUALLY ARE. UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. EVER. THIS IS JUST A MADE UP THING I MADE UP. I MADE IT UP. NOTHING IS TRUE. LEGIT JUST MADE IT UP. Okay. There's also no prologue ❤️ but there may be an epilogue later.


End file.
